1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enlarged foldable chair system and more particularly pertains to seating a plurality of people on a lawn and beak and like locations in a comfortable and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of seating people through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,254 issued May 22, 1932 to Uline relates to a foldable settee. U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,569 issued Mar. 22, 1955 to Salzer relates to a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,375 issued Jun. 25, 1996 to English relates to a beach chair love seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,928 issued Nov. 5, 1996 to Staunton relates to joined concertina chairs. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,2001 issued May 15, 2001 to Zheng relates to a foldable dual-chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an enlarged foldable chair system that allows seating a plurality of people on a lawn and beak and like locations in a comfortable and convenient manner.
In this respect, the enlarged foldable chair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of seating a plurality of people on a lawn and beak and like locations in a comfortable and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved enlarged foldable chair system which can be used for seating a plurality of people on a lawn and beak and like locations in a comfortable and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.